Episode 37: Spiders, Gorillas, and Birds - oh my!
* We break camp and gather our stuff. Deacon hears a noise in the distance and tears after it - Vahlka grabs him, but he manages to wiggle free and take off after the sound. * We chase Deacon down a long tunnel and discover a female gnoll locked in combat with a drider and several small spiders. * Deacon sprints right in, trying to get to the gnoll, attacking the spiders. Vahlka casts shield of faith on him, charging past the spiders to get to the drider. Everyone starts murdering the spiders rampantly and Vahlka wails - she doesn't like killing the puppies. * The gnoll kills the first drider and Deacon runs over and hugs her. More driders appear, one drops down behind Godfrey and grapples him. He hellish rebukes it and forces it to stay down on the ground by burning its web. We all dash over to help him. * Vahlka continues trying to get the spiders to flee.but everyone else continues murdering them rampantly. Godfrey polymorphs into a Giant Ape to break the drider's grapple and starts pummeling driders. * Another Drider drops down and grabs Balefire, Olivia phantasmal forces it into thinking Balefire is a fireball and then Balefire breaks free, Lucius featherfalls him to the ground. That drider drops down and attacks Olivia. Vahlka kills the first drider then runs to help Olivia. * The drider flees across the web and climbs up a ledge as the another one drops with a longbow and shoots the gnoll shrieking "Here kitty kitty!" over and over again. * Ter-gorrah sets Deacon down on a ledge and tells him to stay. He does so, we continue fighting the driders with Ter-gorrah's help. Tristram turns into a dinosaur and flies into the one with the bow's face. * Godfrey throws a boulder and nat 1s, instead hitting Trist and knocking her out of dinosaurs form and she immeadiately falls, Vahlka tries to catch her but also nat 1s and just falls ontop of her. Ter-gorrah sceams. Tristram screams. Vahlka screams. Olivia screams.The drider is screaming. * Vahlka stands and contemplates her own foolishness. Everyone pelts the last drider with their ranged abilities while the paladins stand there and flail ineffectually. The drider runs in to make one last flurry of attacks on Tristram, and Vahlka finishes it off with her glaive. * After the fight we talk with Ter-gorrah who insists on taking Deacon with her. Claiming she would take him back with her to the City of Dogs and then onward to the Altar of Storms in Elchezzhar. We very reluctantly let the bird go... Vahlka gave him a note written in Undercommon and tucked it in his pocket and pat him on the head and Ter-gorrah left with Deacon in tow. * We proceed onward, finding an alcove with a bit of treasure and a journal written in Undercommon. Vahlka read it and refused to translate it. Claiming it was unimportant and would only upset the rest of the party. Olivia argued with her for a bit but let it go. NEXT EPISODE